


Leave a Message

by SerenitySky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one phone call Pepper shouldn't have missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message

_“-you…”_

 _‘End of message. To delete this message, press 7. To replay it, press—”_

The sound of a keytone cut sharply across the automated voice as a lonely woman sat at the table in a large empty house. The tone echoed off the bleak walls covered with meaningless paintings as she shakily took up her wineglass, her only companion. Static erupted from her phone as the message played for the umpteenth time that evening. 

_“—she there..arvis?”_

 _“No sir, Miss Potts…not answering…leave a message?”_

A soft chuckle could be heard through the broken connection. 

_“…ure. Why not?…Pepper, I’m not goin…long, sentimental, sad thing, you know me. But I want…I’m sorry I’m not there with you…sorry…not there more. I guess…to say…I love you…”_

There the connection shorted out, and the automated voice came up again. She knew the exact moment when the message cut off, knew exactly what had happened. As a strangled sob left her lips, the guilt and grief struck her like a hot knife to the core. Blame ran rampant through her mind, hate directed at herself for letting him live his last few moments alone, for not being there the one time he wanted, needed her most. Only one phrase made itself clear in her mind: _if only, if only…_


End file.
